galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2111, Year OTT Union Time Line
2111, Year OTT 2110<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2112 The Psionic Age begins *The University of Heidelberg researching Psionics develops the HPI. *The first Human Telekinetic gifted person is verified in Madrid Spain and Isabella Mendez lifts 100 kilos with telekinesis, repeatedly and before cameras. *Psionics become a regular field of science and medicine. *Dr. Isah finds an equation to explain Psionics (for Earth science) *Several hundred cases of Earth Telepaths are reported *An Inuit named Akino Denali teleports from Fairbanks, Alaska to New York City (and back) *In Chicago a panic turns into a Lynch mob, after Martin Lopez throws a car, telekinetic while running from the police. He kills a Police officer. An onlooking crowd first runs in panic, until someone produces a gun and kills Lopez. The crowd becomes a mob dragging another known Psi user onto the street and hanging her on a lamp post. *Psionics are in every mouth and everyone has an opinion. Most fear these “new” powers. Those who show psionic talents are considered freaks or sick. *The Roman Catholic church declares it unnatural and demonic, after someone suggests that some if not all miracles of the Bible could be explained by Psionics. *New Sects form and Companies offering either Cures or ways to enhance Psionic abilities. Almost all are of course hoaxes. *The United Earth Congress decides to have everyone tested with the HPI method, but no laws are passed to make it mandatory. *John McEnroe (the First) retires from politics and Enroe Industries and joins an expedition to find the home world of the Afonee. 1 *Veterans of Earth officially founded. *Bill Horton marries Lisa Enroe and becomes new CEO of Enroe Industries. *Corporate Bio Wars erupt. Enroe Industries sues DeNoir Industries for patent infringement. Enroe patented the Elastoos, Gene Clone Slaves without a skeleton based on octopus and human genes, while DeNoir introduces the Rubbers, Gene Clone Slaves of virtually the same design (just smaller). *United Earth Court decides in favor of DeNoir citing that DeNoir used a different type of octopus (one found on Ulta) and that Enroe patented the DNA pattern and not the form or looks of the result. *Bill Horton of Enroe declares itself an “Independent Company” no longer associated with Earth and its Headquarters on Asteroid Vesta, also no longer subject to any Earth Laws. He also declares the No Hold Bars Business style. Enroe Corporate Mercenaries raid the Toyo-Shubi headquarters in Tokyo and kill sixty one people. (that it was Enroe was not known at that time) *Enroe Space sips attack DeNoir Labs on Venus and destroy two DeNoir freighters on their way to Mars. *DeNoir openly declares war against Enroe Industries. *DeNoir uses Soldier Clones to attack SII headquarters on Earth and Mercury. SII reports 312 fatalities and tremendous damage, but promises uninterrupted supply and services to its customers. *Robo Humans, Andro Servs and Bio Robotniks revolt on Mars . Mars Minerals Mining Company, Enroe Mining and Red Planet Plantations Inc are affected as 35,000 Clone workers strike and destroy Mono Rail access to two Mars settlements. 1 he does this because his best friend Aaron Mendelson (also an Immortal) has sent him a cryptic message that he found a terrible weapon of an ancient civilization. Aaron had left on an official expedition into the region where the Afonee suposedly were active. All contact to the Expediton Category:Union Time Line